How Far
by Wanderer of a Forbidden Path
Summary: How far will Katniss go to give Peeta a painless death? What is in store for her at the hands of Cato and Marvel?


How Far?

Katniss screamed in rage and fear as the tall district one tribute hauled the ill Peeta out of their cave while the brute from two pinned her arms behind her. He laughed low in her ear as she tired to free herself and save Peeta from these beasts, this was not how it was supposed to end, not like this. Tears streaked out of her bright gray eyes, so filled with passion and hate, fire. Marvel laughed as well as Peeta gave a pained moan.

"Let him go you coward!" Katniss screamed in rage, sh hadn't been this scared even when Prim was reaped. The cold eyes of the district one tribute locked in on her own, freezing her blood.

"What would you give for me to leave your little lover alone fire girl?"

Katniss shivered as his silky, dark tone spoke of unthinkable deeds.

Cato grunted as he pulled her tighter to his hard body. "How far would you go little flame?"

Katniss sobbed, they both couldn't want her, why, she was a rat from twelve. Peeta's haze blue eyes half opened, the infection had taken all his strength.

"Run...Kat." He moaned in pain as Marvel kicked him hard in the ribs.

"He's as good as dead anyway fire girl. We might show mercy if you grant us a favor."

Her eyes snapped with blazing hatred, her bow was feet away on the ground. If she could get it, they would die, and not quickly.

"Choose, either way we get what we want." Cato roughly ran a hand over her body, smirking at the taut muscles that hid soft flowing curves. "The boy dies and we get you. Pick, easy and quick or slow and painful."

She shivered, what kind of choice was that? She was supposed to pick how they killed Peeta, their act had saves her life ten times over and now she had to condemn him. His faded blue eyes were soft as he stared up at her, nothing like the eyes of the monster at her back.

"Let me...see him before it's over." Her tears had stopped now, she couldn't save them this time.

"How sweet, isn't that cute Marvel?" Cato's harsh teasing made her flinch, she had made a fatal error.

Marvel smirked and knelt beside the sick boy, holding his head in his huge hands. "How about...no." The sickening crack of bone made Katniss feel like she was about to hurl. Cato laughed as the slender girl slumped in his grip, the flames in her eyes dulling. The cannon boomed, Marvel stood, stalking toward her now. The look in his eye, it had her shaking in her boots.

"She's scared shit-less Cato." The amusement he held, this was how sadistic predators like him got their thrills. He found enjoyment in her fear.

"She's probably never had real men want her Marvel, just skinny twelve rats." His mouth was over her neck now, hot breath fanning over her skin, making her shiver in something other then fear. Marvel stood inches in front of her now, his hazy green eyes burning with lust as he took in her slender, smaller body. Cato watched Marvel with interest as he pulled the zipper of the jacket down, the ragged tee shirt underneath barley covering anything anymore. He slid the sleeves of the jacket down her strong arms, letting it fall away. Katniss was frozen between the two predators as they slowly stripped her. Cato pulled the front of her shirt up, Marvel kissing a trail up her stomach to the plain white sports bra. She bit her lip, determined not to make a sound as he stared up at her in amusement. Cato was kissing her neck and shoulders, making her shiver when he brushed his lips against sensitive areas of skin. Marvel stood, towering over her again, and pushed her arms up, pulling the bra off over her head. She shivered as the cool air hit her sensitive breasts. He pinned her arms, which she had tired to cross over her chest, and licked his lips as he studied her firm breasts. Katniss blushed as he stared, not making a sound or moving. Cato laughed lightly and turned her around, her back now to Marvel.

"Are you jut going to stare at her Marvel." His eyes held darker intents. He grabbed one sensitive breast harshly, chuckling as she tired to bite off a whimper of pain. Marvel groaned and wrapped an his arm around her waist, caressing the other breast while his other hand played with the button on her pants. Marvel sucked on her shoulder as he pinched her nipple, making her head drop back as the unfamiliar sensation hit her hard. Cato sucked at her other breast, his hands pushing her now undone pants down to her ankles. He undid her boots quickly, throwing them away and skidding the pants all the way off. He kissed up her slender, but strong legs, paying close attention to the area behind her knee that made her give a cry of enjoyment. He smirked when he drew level with her soaked pussy, her blush spreading all the way down her chest. Marvel ran his hands down her sides, lightly raking his nails over her ribs. His mouth had moves down her back, kissing along her stiff shoulder blades and up the back of her neck. Her eyes widened as Cato spread her pussy lips and licked her, making her moan and gasp in shock. He smirked and nipped her clit, earning an ever louder moan and causing her head to fall back to Marvel's shoulder. The other tribute boy kissed up her sensitive throat. Cato kissed, licked and nipped her clit while his fingers inched closer to her entrance. A started cry passed her lips as he shoved one finger into her, wiggling it slightly.

"You're gonna be so fuckin tight fire girl." Cato slid the solitary finger in and out slowly, his blue eyes locked on her hazy gray ones as she gasped and moaned, not longer able to stay silent.

"Fuckin hell Cato, this is taking to long." Marvel's frustrated growl made Katniss jump slightly. Cato just laughed, pulling away from her and leaving her still needy. He turned her around to face the impatient tribute.

"Undress him." The order was simple, but Katniss's hands shook as she reached for the bottom of Marvel's shirt. The eyes of both boy were on her slender hands as they tugged the tight tee shirt over Marvel's head. She had to stretch up, pressing her slender body against the bare chest of the boy as she pulled the shirt off him. She paused for a minute, before a prompting nip from Cato had her undoing his pants and sliding them down. The tent in his boxers made her freeze, hands shaking.

"All the way fire girl, then strip me." Cato's voice was hard and commanding. She quickly pulled his boxers off, tossing them away and averting her eyes, staring at his hard chest instead.

"She's so shy Cato, sweet." Marvel's leering tone made her turn crimson in rage, but she bit her tongue. Cato laughed and turned her around.

"Quickly fire girl, I'm getting impatient."

Her hands were shaking badly as she stripped the towering district two boy, Her eyes on the ground. He grabbed her chin roughly once she was done, pulling her head up. "Look at me fire girl." She winced and tried to pull away as he drug her head down, making her take in all his glory, narcissistic bastard. His cock twitched as he forced her to kneel between them. Her head dropped to her chest, eyes focused on the greens and browns of the forest floor. Cato's amused laugh echoed across the clearing. "Come on fire girl you must know what we want." Marvel fisted a hand in her hair, dragging her closer to him.

"Suck it little slut." His husky order made a shiver shoot down her spine. She parted her lips slowly and gasped as Marvel forced her head forward, half his cock entering her mouth. She let out a muffled cry of protested, but he was already guiding her head up and down, taking his large cocky farther and farther into her mouth. He groaned and shoved his entire length into her mouth, making her choke, eyes watering in pain and need for oxygen. He held her there until he came, the salty mess shooting down her sore throat. Cato had been stroking himself and watching them with unguarded lust in his eyes, he pulled her away from Marvel now and pushed his cock against her lips now. She groaned and opened her mouth, wincing as he roughly guided her along with a death grip on her dark hair. She whimpered as his larger cock chocked her, her gray eyes teary. Cato groaned and came powerfully, making Katniss whimper as his salty cum burned her tender, raw throat. Marvel was kneeling behind her now, his hands on her breasts, playing with them and watching her suck Cato's cock. Cato walked away for a minute, shuffling through his discarded pants. Marvel played with her, making her moan and wiggle in his arms. She was needy now, not used to such intense feelings. Cato walked back over dropping down in front of her. He had a white tube in his hand, passing it back to Marvel.

"For her ass."

The other boy laughed in amusement. "Great Cato."

Katniss stiffened, as Cato started to rub her pussy again, making her moan loudly. Marvel unscrewed the cap on the tube, pouring some sort of oil all over his hand. She hissed in shock as he spread her cheeks and started to rub the oil along and in the little pucker, loosening her muscles and slicking the hole. Cato was shoving two fingers in and out of her pussy, making her whine and wiggle, trying to relieve whatever the pressure building up inside her was. Mabel shoved a finger in her ass, making her gasp in pain as her muscles clenched, trying to get rid of the intrusion.

"Relax fire girl, it makes it easier."

She gasped as Cato pulled away, his cock suddenly rubbing against her dripping lips. He growled low in his throat as he pushed into her pussy, breaking her virgin barrier and making her moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. He groaned and thrust into her harder, his cock hitting her sweet spot and making her gasp, pupils dilating. Marvel was stretching her ass, three fingers working in and out of her loosened hole while Cato fucked her unbearably slowly and deep. His thrusts were deep, but they moved so slow, making her want more. Marvel thrust into her suddenly, the pain in her ass making her scream out in shock. He moaned and started fucking her faster then Cato, but still too slow for the needy girl. She groaned as he wrapped his arms around her to plat with her breasts, mouth on her neck. Cato picked up his pace, making her moan and whine as he pounded her, finally moving. Marvel grunted as Cato forced her back, farther onto the other boys cock.

"Damn she's tight." He latched onto her shoulder with his neck, leaving an angry purple mark. Katniss was swept away, her body as tool between them as she grew louder and louder, almost forgetting abbot Peeta's body feet away. Marvel came first, groaning as he filled her tight ass with his seed. Cato thrust deep as she started to orgasm, clenching around his cock and moaning even louder. He groaned and shot his seed in her womb, milked dry by her clenching pussy. She felt stretched and empty as they pulled out, kneeling on the forest floor worn out. Katniss just slumped over without them there to hold her up, he body twill shaking with after shocked. Blood ran from her raw pussy, and her throat was so sore she didn't think she could talk. The boys stood, towering over her.

"What are we doing with her Cato." Marvel shot her a fond look, the little girl was just a good toy. Cato bent down and pulled the sore Katniss over his shoulder.

"Victor's need some sort of prize, right?" He smirked at the smug Marvel as Katniss whimpered in fear.

* * *

><p>Review, damn, that was fun to write. Hope you all like it. ;)<p> 


End file.
